evpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Valentina, of Monaco
Early Life Valentina was born at the Prince's Palace in Monaco on April 17, 1937, and she is the only daughter of Giuseppe II of Monaco and his wife, Princess Martha of Monaco and Navarre. Valentina was the first native-born hereditary princess of Monaco who was born from Prussian ancestry. Valentina's mother was the fourteenth child of Prince Constatine II of Prussia and Archduchess Klara Barron, of Prussia; she was later legitimized through formal adoption and subsequently named heir presumptive to the throne of Monaco. Valentina's father was a half-French, half-German who his wife adopted his surname, upon marriage and was made a Princess of Monaco by Philippe III of Monaco, her father-in-law. Valentina had one sibling, Prince Maxwell, of Monaco her younger brother who died in the family retreat fires in 1966 at the age of 27. Reign After ascending the throne in 1966 after her father, mother and brother's death, Valentina worked assiduously to recoup Monaco's financial problems, which had become tarnished through her neglect and scandal (her uncle, Philippe IV of Monaco noted that her niece took the eleven year old flower gardener Nicholas Chapet as her lover). According to numerous scandals, the queen was faced upon her court trails that she didn't want an arranged marriage with Prince Oscar, of Monaco. The small nation's traditional gambling clientele, largely European aristocrats, found themselves with reduced funds after World War II. Other gambling affairs had opened to compete with Monaco, many of them successfully. To compensate for this loss of income, Valentina began to promote Monaco as a tax haven, commercial center, real-estate development opportunity, and international tourist attraction. Cold War With the Fall of the Berlin Wall and the formation of a united Germany, Monaco became one of Germany's close allies even though Germany invaded it's neighboring country in 1940. An alliance was offically formed in 1997 to keep peace which was a hard thing for Queen Valentina to want since the Germans invaded and took her family from her but she knew it was what the people wanted and so she formed the alliance out of respect for the newly formed Germany and for that of the People of Monaco. Gay Marriage A petition was signed by a little more than 15% of all French citizens stating that they wanted marriage equality for all. It was Understood by the government that the people wanted gay marriage and adoption to be legalized, Queen Valentina did everything in her power in the Spring of 2008 to legalize gay marriage. The National Assembly took a vote (2/3 needed to create a new law). 544 votes out of 900 were cast for wanting marriage equality in Summer of 2007 which was not enough to reach the 2/3 majority needed to make the bill law. Queen Valentina had to wait until the Election of 2009 was over to try again with the new National Assembly. In Spring and Summer of 2010 Louis was talking with members of the National Assembly about the issues. It was not until Summer of 2011 that the voting began for passing the bill. 640 voted for gay marriage while 260 voted against it. Since they needed at least 600 votes for it to become law, the law was offically passed on 31 July 2011 that gay marriage was legalized. Marriage and Family